


And the Tears They Fell

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s05e15 Full Disclosure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Something's got to give.





	And the Tears They Fell

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Feedback:** Always appreciated.  
 **Spoiler:** Post ep to 'Full Disclosure'. Sort of.  


And the tears they fell.

Silent streams of not sure why, aching hollows of if only. Kindness offered, tentative and rusty, is spurned from habit.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

Routine's rhythm's frozen and there is nothing there to warm her; memories of fingers burned, blown larger by time. More vivid. More painful. Unbearable, now.

Repeating patterns of her life inflict increasing casualties. More are wounded, though none yet fatally, and she takes each blow hard as she swings the sword. She hurts to protect, isolates to cocoon.

But something's got to give.

And the tears they fell.


End file.
